The Magic Mirror
The Slave of the Mirror The Magic Mirror is a background player in the Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. He is from Disney's first animated classic, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Magic Mirror On The Wall..... First, the Magic Mirror belonged to the evil Queen Grimhilde, tellisng her all she wished to know, until the queen met her apparent demise at the hands of the sorcerer Rasputin. The Mirror then served the sorcerer and his allies. granting strategy and advice. Later, as the Dark God, Chernabog, laid waste to Europe, the Magic Mirror told Rasputin and his fellow sorcerer Rothbart of a great demon he had learned of is his mirror dimension. He told them of the Emperor of Night, who then proved powerful enough to urn the tides of battle. After the warrior, Ruber, the leader of Rothbart and Rasputin, recruits Kent Mansley, the goverment agent brought to Ruber information regarding the defenses of Frollo. However the Magic Mirror explains that Frollo had recruited another powerfull ally, the dark fairy Maleficent. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two In events of the second war, the Magic Mirror explains to Lord Maliss the demise of her sister, Queen Grimhilde, although the sorcerer was happily enough after hearing this new, because now with her sister gone, her castle and the Magic Mirror are belong to him now. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three The Evil Queen Returns However, Queen Grimhilde was not dead after all, even though the Magic Mirror points out that she was taken out by Rasputin. In fact, Grimhilde had survived her fall and had restored her beauty by the help of Lady Tremaine. Wanting to reclaim her castle, Grimhilde and her allies, Lady Tremaine and Queen Narissa, travels to her original home and confronts her brother personally. After a short fight, Lord Maliss retreat from her sister's castle, leaving Grimhilde to reclaim everything she had lost in the previous war, including the Magic Mirror. Disney Villains War 2 Humbert's Fate In the events of the second war, the Magic Mirror shows to the Evil Queen, the living daughter of Lady Tremaine, Anastasia. To that end, the Evil Queen sends Ratcliffe to deal with her. However, the governor puts that mission to the Queen's henchman, Humbert. After the Hutnsman fell victim to the sorcery of Anastasia, the Magic Mirror shows to the Evil Queen, the fate of Humbert. Furious that she lost her huntsman, Queen Grimhilde places Ratcliffe in a lower rank, since he was the cause of sending Humbert to the daughter of Lady Treamine, and puts Doctor Facilier as now her new captain, to Ratcliffe's fury. Giving Advice Later, Doctor Facilier asks for help to the Magic Mirror about where is his magical amulet, to summon his master, Chernabog. The Magic Mirror then helps the doctor where is the tallisman and the voodoo sorcerer rushes to find it. Then, Doctor Facilier's minion, Hoagy, questions to the Magic Mirror about where Queen Narissa is. The Magic Mirror explains to him that he musnn't be worried and soon enough they will meet again. The Magic Mirror does not appear afterwards. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery Magic Mirror live action CGI.png Magic mirror.png Magic Mirror live action.jpg Category:Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Henchmen Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Background Villains Category:Dormammu's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Ghost Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:CGI Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Babidi Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Joker Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:King Dedede Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Bavmorda Alliance Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Lady Tremaine's Alliance Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Objects Category:Tools used by the Villains Category:Neutral Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Mozenrath's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The Stepmother's Three Category:Tony Jay Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:King Dedede's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Corey Burton Category:Patrick Stewart Category:Background Characters Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Live-Action Villains War